The Winds' Fury
Hot, the one word that can describe how The Spiralling Lotus felt about today's weather. Travelling through the sand ridden region of the Shinobi World, the white-haired shinobi continued to walk as he viewed what look like hundred of animals enjoying the heat, as he got closer, he noticed that those were large rock formations. "Honestly, sometimes, I wonder why I even come out here, cause this heat is simply annoying me, why couldn't I have cleared my mind like a normal person and just relaxed in my corridor?" he thought as he pulled out his pouch of water, taking a large sip. His small break had ended quite fast as he replaced his water pouch into it's bag and he made the first step on the large rock. A few climbs later, he stood at its peak and looked at his surroundings. Pure sand was all that he could see. The wind was calm and thus no sand has been blowing enough to get into the places where they needed not be. He stood, enjoying the serene quietness of his environment. ---- Hidden among the rocks, Seitoshi eyed the white haired man resting atop the highest formation, lazily gazing out at the ocean of sand before him. Adjusting the thin scarf around his nose and mouth, Seitoshi began walking up the massive stone piller at his flank, his body nearly parallel to the ground. "Finally he arrives." Seitoshi grumbles to himself. "And not a moment to soon. I'm getting damn tired of this sand. How could someone be dumb enough as to create an entire village in this barren desert? What fools they must all be. All I've wanted to do since I got here is find my target and get out." Stepping onto the top of the pillar, Seitoshi almost level with the white haired man, whom remained with his back to Seitoshi. "Just keep looking at the sand moron." Seitoshi spoke barely in a whisper now. "Looking at the sand and thinking about whatever morons think about. Life's all rainbows and fluffy rabbits." Reaching into his long dark cloak, Seitoshi drew a simple tantō, swiping the weapon just in front of his own face. Looking down, Seitoshi could see several small hairs floating down into the rock, confirming the blade to be perfectly sharpened. Hardly able to hide his grin under the scarf, Seitoshi stepped towards the front edge of the rock formation and bend his knees. If he was lucky, Seitoshi would be dragging the corpse of his target past the front door of Kirā's hideout by the coming morning, avoiding having to drag the corpse in the heated daytime. Seitoshi had originally wanted to simply decapitate his target and bring the head back, but Kirā had given his strict orders to return with the entire body. Sure, Seitoshi could seal the corpse in one of his scrolls, but that would mean leaving behind one of his precious weapons. Such a loss wouldn't be worth it, and the thought of the corpse of a lowly target getting the luxury of traveling in one of his scrolls sickened him. What a pain it was. With a single leap, Seitoshi cleared the half dozen formations between him and his target, soaring through the air at impressive speed. His arm reared back with the tantō, preparing for a lethal blow to the back of his target's neck. The blow would result in immediate death, likely killing the target before he even realized what had happened. Not quite as satisfying as a clean slice through the entire neck, but regardless, Seitoshi couldn't wait for the feeling of his blade cleaving through the flesh of his victim. ---- Xin had been able to sense the man's presence due to the disturbance that he provided to the wind. "Another one? My my...This does get tiresome." The inner conscious of Xin had thought, referring to the point that many assassins had engaged him for different people and this happened to be the third this week, hopefully from a different contractor as the last attempt had been ended with quite a bit of bloodshed. He could feel as the man equipped himself with his weapon and then went for the kill. The leap was quite impressive though Xin thought of it as no comparison to his own speed, as he could have ended the man's life in less than a blink if he was in the same position. "Shukaku, what could i have possibly done to make so many people want to end my life?" He asked, managing a chuckle from within. The One-Tails replied with, "I dont know, lets just kill this guy. He said as he licked his lips. "No no..I shall have fun with this one." He answered to thr tauled beast, as he knew what strategy he would use. Such knowledge of the man's intentions allowed him to conclude what to do in such small interval of time. Throughout Xin's time as a shinobi, he has learned that it is quite hard to change your body's position while in mid air especially at such speeds while aimed for a direct target. He waited to the very last moment of time in which the blade was almost at his neck then he moved to the left, enough to where the man's body would not touch one single hair of his and watched as the man soared past him and now in front of him. "Greetings, I assume you are here to "eliminate" me?" He spoke, managing to place a smirk onto his lips. He could have blow the man miles back using his Deva Path, yet he only dodged, wanting to be simple. ---- Xin's smug expression aggravated Seitoshi beyond words, seeing the white haired man's condescending look as he passed him. However, Seitoshi's attackhad been closer than Xin realized, as several small strands of hair began flowing down past the man's torso. Still, even enhancing his weapon hadn't given him a lethal blow. Perhaps this time, his target would actually put up a decent defense. As Seitoshi overshot the rock Xin had been standing on, several small puffs of white smoke appeared underneath his cloak, indicating the shinobi was not yet finished. Swiping his free hand, Seitoshi sent several small black spheres towards Xin, each on of them exploding in a puff of black smoke. With his target's vision imparted, Seitoshi threw his tanto at the man's last known position, the tantō spinning rapidly, still coated in the enhancing aura of chakra. Let's see how smug you are after that.''Seitoshi thought as he descended towards the sand below. ---- Xin's speed outmatched even the best of shinobi and from what Xin had seen so far, Seitoshi was easily upon the list. He was prepared to move upon reaction as the black spheres were thrown, he leaped back onto another rock. Xin's expertise with Wind allowed him have a dominance over the element. Therefore, he used the Wind Release Stream. As the smoke emerged into a cloud he blew it away. The one thing he did not expect was the ranyo the emerged out of the black fog. As it rushed towards him, he turned his body at an one-eighty degree angle and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Channeling his chakra into it, the weapon is greatly enhanced. Use of the simple Sensing technique allows him to lock onto the chakra signature of the man. After seeing that he is underground, he throws the tanto into the sand and watches as it cuts through the sand like pudding. The tanto follows the man's chakra signature like a guided rocket, hoping to impale him with great force. Xin, being the intelligent man he is, floats into the air and summons his immense supply of Gold Dust and Iron Sand. He wants to trap the man and let the tanto end him. First, he sprwads the blank sand ontop of the nornal sand as a layer to prevent him from getting from underground and spreads it out. He uses three-fourths of his gold dust as a second layer, keeping the rest with him for standby. ---- It was a bit of a surprise for Seitoshi to see his tantō return through the dissipating smog, and even more of a surprise too see the weapon change direction in mid air, flying directly towards him. Not wishing to use that particular weapon any longer, Seitoshi quickly removed a scroll from under hos cloak, opening it the the first seal. As the tantō approached, Seitoshi held up the scroll, sealing away the tantō as is came within range. "For once I may actually get to play with a target." Seitoshi said aloud to himself. "Though Kirā told me this one possesses the abilities of several previous Kazekage. It'd probably best to keep playtime short and not let this fight drag on longer than it needs to." With that, Seitoshi vanished, the sand where he had been standing splashing upward as he moved. In mere moments Seitoshi had maneuvered to Xin's flank, producing two simple kunai. Both the weapons flowed with Seitoshi's chakra, the flow increasing as Seitoshi approached Xin's position. Maneuvering between the various rock formations, Seitoshi found himself with a partially obstructed view of his target, most of Xin's upper body obscured by stone. Aiming deliberately at the stone, Seitoshi threw both chakra enhanced kunai, each one intened to penetrate the stone and strike their target on the other side, hopefully catching him off guard and allowing Seitoshi and opportunity for another flanking maneuver. ---- Wind Release mastery allows one many things and one of those things is enhanced hearing. As Xin heard the man speak of ending the battle quickly, he prepared himself to go on the offensive as well as the defensive. His chakra sensory allowed him to sense the movements that his attacker decided to use. As the sand kicked up towards him, he simply turned his head the other direction. The chakra signature suddenly moved to a position of his flank, in other words his back. The left over amount of sand that remained with him, was compressed into a shield of golden dust. ''Fine. Let's end this quickly then. He thought. The rock and shield provided a cover for his body from the man's line of sight. In a duration of two seconds, he activated the Samsāra Eye. Immediately a pattern of purple conquered over his normal eye with multiple tomoe upon the center. Then he slapped the rock that he stood on currently. A gravitational force would push down upon the area, with a force equal to the full scale and range of the . He smiled greatly whilst doing this, almost completely sure his opponent was crushed now from the immense force.